U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,071 discloses a variable cutoff printing press with blanket cylinders mounted on linear slide assemblies to accommodate blanket sleeves of different thicknesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,877 purports to disclose a device for use in an offset press, for permitting and positioning of at least a format-dependent printing cylinder individually exchangeable therein. A system with bearing arms positions the cylinders by rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,427 discloses a rotary offset printing press having a pair of interchangeable plate cylinders mounted on a carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,336 discloses a printing unit with a rotatable print cylinder and a rotatable blanket cylinder. A tubular printing blanket is removably mounted on the blanket cylinder. The printing unit may have an imaging unit mounted therein. A printing member, which is mountable on the print cylinder, is imaged by the imaging unit inside the printing unit. The printing member has a continuous surface and may be removed axially from the print cylinder. The printing unit may be configured as a cantilever printing unit, or, alternatively, may be configured with both a gear side frame and a work side frame for supporting the print and blanket cylinders. In order to provide a variable-cutoff capability, a plurality of print cylinder saddles may be provided. Each print cylinder saddle has the same inner diameter for mounting on the print cylinders. However, in order to provide a variable cut-off, the print cylinder saddles may have a variety of outer diameters.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,813,336, 5,806,427, 6,694,877 and 5,868,071 are hereby incorporated by reference herein.